


热水浴

by jacbobo



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Bottom Jack, M/M, Top Curtis
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacbobo/pseuds/jacbobo





	热水浴

「柯王子」 热水浴

按摩浴缸 里的 热 水不 断 翻涌，散发的 水蒸气 围绕 着整间浴室 。 浴室里并 没 有 开 灯，而是 在 浴缸不 远 处放置 几根 大小不一的 乳白色的蜡 烛 微微点亮着。鹅黄色的 亮光 把浴室暖暖地包裹住。

浴缸里的两个男人相 对 坐着 ，浴缸并不 宽 ，于是乎 两人的腿就相互交叠 挤 在 这 浴缸里。

“杰克 别闹 了 ”。柯蒂斯一把抓住在他胸肌上蹭的一只脚 说 道 。

杰克转动着脚裸用脚趾头摩挲着柯蒂斯的乳头， 柯蒂斯并 没 有生气 ，只是也 没 有放 开 那只想从柯蒂斯手里 挣脱 出 来 的脚 。他微微把头一偏在杰克脚踝上温柔地印上一吻，接着用双手拇指并 拢压 揉着 杰克的脚心帮他按摩着， 压揉的同时还在上面 吻上一吻。

“感 觉这 力度怎么样，舒服 吗 ”柯蒂斯 问 道。

舒服极了。杰克心里想。

杰克合上眼皮 ， 整个人放松下 来， 把 手臂伸展 开 搭在浴缸边上 ，背部 紧贴 浴缸壁，头往后 仰枕在浴缸边上。

他感觉到柯蒂斯在他脚板 底吻 了 一下，然后又一下。柔 软 的嘴唇，唇部周边的胡渣 贴 上敏感的 脚底，酥痒直 窜他的 心房 。

“我没想到我的脚会如此吸引你啊，柯蒂斯。”杰克 依然保持那姿势不动，嘴角带着笑意 向柯蒂斯 说 道。

杰克动了下脚示意着 让 柯蒂斯松 开 手， 紧 接着 他双手撑着浴缸边跪坐在他大腿上俯视着柯蒂斯， 下命令道 ：“柯蒂斯，吻我。”

柯蒂斯怔怔地望着杰克，他被杰克 现 在 这 幅 模样完完全全的迷住了 — 他 湿漉漉 的头发往后 拨 ， 洁 净过 后 肌 肤细腻 光滑 ， 烛 光打在杰克身上 整个人好像是有一圈淡淡的光晕 ， 柯蒂斯看进他那双眼睛------ 微弱的光线 使 那 绿 色 眼睛 显 得 更幽深，令人完全移不 开 双眼 。柯蒂斯感 觉 自己的灵魂 被这抹幽深呼唤着。

看着柯蒂斯 这幅发愣的模样，杰克微微一笑，手贴向他的脸颊，拇指轻抚着他的下唇，然后两根手指夹着胡须根部轻轻拽了一下好让他回过神来。

柯蒂斯回 过 神，看着杰克 的眼神更 专 注 、火辣。一双手 在他背部游走着 ，他把身子上前一凑，沿着杰克的 颈侧 一路 亲 上 耳廓。柯蒂斯 伸出舌尖顺着他的耳廓线条来回滑动，在他耳边轻声叫着他的名字。

脖子吮吸出好几枚吻痕后柯蒂斯终于吻上那柔软的嘴唇，他像是在行贴面礼似的只是轻轻在上面印上一吻后便退开了。杰克皱起眉看着柯蒂斯，表示他很不满意刚刚柯蒂斯给他的一吻。他想要和柯蒂斯好好亲热一番，双方都因各自工作繁忙已经一个多星期了没见面了。

柯蒂斯选择忽略他的不满意，双手托起他的臀部示意他往后挪开点距离，杰克又把自己背部重新贴原来的位置。柯蒂斯起身，跨步走出按摩浴缸，他没有拿放在一旁的浴巾把自己擦干，径直走向洗手池拉开左上角的一个抽屉，从里面拿出一瓶润滑剂后转身又走回去。

柯蒂斯走到浴缸旁，俯下身，重新坐回浴缸与杰克相对坐着。杰克瞥到柯蒂斯手里拿的是什么后，戏谑的笑着看向柯蒂斯，满心期待接下来要发生的事。柯蒂斯把润滑液放到在浴缸边，伸出两根手指朝自己这边比划了一下，说道：“过来”。

杰克跪在在柯蒂斯两腿之间的空隙里，捧起他的脸，低下头与他接吻。柯蒂斯两手握住他的两瓣臀肉，又揉又捏又搓，臀瓣红的像水蜜桃脱皮后的露出的鲜嫩桃肉，而且手感好极了。杰克含住柯蒂斯嘴唇，舌头滑入口中与柯蒂斯的舌头纠缠起来。

柯蒂斯拍了拍他的臀，杰克停下接吻。双手环绕在柯蒂斯的脖子上，腰往下压，臀部微微向上翘，后背形成一道流畅的线条。柯蒂斯一边手按在杰克腰上，另一只手打开润滑剂盖子，将润滑液涂抹在他臀缝里后便随手扔在地上。

润滑液遇热迅速化开，柯蒂斯用两根手指顺着臀缝来回抚摸，不时划过洞口，润滑液已经沾满两根手指。柯蒂斯偏过头含住他的嘴唇，杰克闷哼一声的同时柯蒂斯往小洞里缓缓的插进一根手指抚摸着内壁进出着，快感开始聚积，两人舌头情不自禁的又缠在了一起，牙齿不时会 轻轻 磕到。

。柯蒂斯又往里面并入一根手指，两根手指同时在小洞里进出着，一开始内壁紧紧吸附柯蒂斯的手指，为了让扩张过程顺利点，柯蒂斯把按在杰克腰上的手绕到杰克的胸前，用两根手指微微夹着乳头，在手指间隙里上下摩擦着，后边的两根手指同时抽插着，上下两处敏感点被柯蒂斯操控住，杰克在他耳边的喘息声越来越响。

“柯蒂斯 … .嗯 … 快点.”杰克咕哝道。

柯蒂斯也硬的发疼，浴缸里翻涌的热水让两人的情欲也在体内翻涌。柯蒂斯往里面加进第三根手指时进出已经很顺畅了，杰克的胯部也开始不由自主的跟着手指进出的节奏摇晃，杰克跪在浴缸，浴缸的水刚好浸到臀部下方，，勃起的阴茎也跟着胯部摇晃的节奏拍打在水面上，杰克一边伸出舌尖舔舐着柯蒂斯的唇线，一边说: “ 可以进来了，柯蒂斯 ”。

柯蒂斯把手指抽出，在杰克面前站立起来，他让杰克背对着他。

杰克转了个身跪着翘起臀部手扶在浴缸边，那小洞在手指和润滑液的充分扩张后，进入没有一点阻碍，阴茎整根插入到小洞里，杰克内部紧致、湿润，里面暖暖的包裹住柯蒂斯火热的坚挺。他开始缓慢抽插起来，一边手握住杰克的腰，另一边手顺着脊骨抚摸着，在后背落下几个吻。柯蒂斯看着自己阴茎在小洞进出，里面的润滑液被挤出来一些白沫附在洞口处，柯蒂斯渐渐加快速度，往最深处顶进去，又往外拔出半截，又整根顶进。极致的快感让杰克放声呻吟起来，柯蒂斯也沉醉在这情欲里，顶弄的力度越来越大，双手紧紧握住杰克腰侧，杰克身体跟着顶弄的节奏摇晃着。浴缸里的水因为两人的动作而溅出来，像海浪拍打在石壁上溅出的水花似的。

柯蒂斯趴在杰克身上，胸腔贴在杰克后背，在杰克后颈啃咬着，龟头顶到敏感点时，杰克发出一声短促的尖叫声，柯蒂斯接着不停地往那处敏感点顶弄，杰克不停地呻吟起来。小洞开始剧烈收缩，紧紧箍住柯蒂斯的阴茎，杰克的后面高潮了，杰克只感到全身的骨头在发麻，大脑一片空白。柯蒂斯把手绕到杰克前面撸动他的阴茎，让他前面也释放出来。

柯蒂斯还没有射出来，那粗硬的勃起依然在杰克里面不停地抽插。杰克偏过脸和柯蒂斯接起吻，他往里面用力顶了几下后射进他肠道里 ……… .

杰克累了，经历了一场温暖湿润的性事和一周忙碌不停的工作后只想和柯蒂斯回到床上相拥而眠。柯蒂斯拉着他站到沐浴头下为他做好清洁，檫干身子。

两人回到属于他们的床，柯蒂斯躺下那一刻便已经睡着了。杰克侧卧在他身旁，把耳朵贴他的心脏处，听着这有规律性的心跳声入睡。这心跳声在寂静的夜里像是柯蒂斯在为杰克弹起了一首轻柔的小夜曲，慢慢地把杰克带进梦乡里 ……

 


End file.
